Advice
by The Shipper of Many Fandoms
Summary: My first Sergeant Keroro fanfic. Koyuki asks Dororo to give her some advice about love, despite Dororo's lack of knowledge on the said topic. Feeling heartbroken and abandoned, little did Dororo know that all that advice was meant for him. Be nice with the reviews and no flames allowed! Dororo/Koyuki
Koyuki rested herself on the branch of a blooming sakura tree. Her eyes gazed at the spring night sky and the falling pink petals before her, but her thoughts were elsewhere as she daydreamed underneath the moonlight. Her breathing was steady and relaxed as she inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. She couldn't help but think of her long time Keronian partner, Dororo.

She can still remember the day she saved him from what appeared to be a bear trap of some sort. He was still the same Keronian who was frail as a child and always got traumatized over everything, but he wasn't a ninja yet... until he met her. Koyuki thought he was the most adorable kappa, or so she thought at first, she's ever seen! And somehow, she wasn't surprised that he can speak. She knew they've been friends forever, but lately… she started feeling something. Something new. All her life, she never thought about what it's like to fall in love. She's seen it in school quite often. And much to her confusion and maybe depression, she was the only one who didn't experience love at least once by anyone. Sure everyone loved her because she looks cute, but that was it. She felt nothing but platonic compliments from friends and acquaintances.

Has Dororo ever complimented her?

Koyuki never thought about it until now. For a happy-go-lucky girl like her, it was unusual of her to suddenly feel upset, depressed even. Was puberty behind all this? She is sixteen years old now. And it's been three, four years maybe, since she found Dororo. He was the only one, along with her dog Zeroyasha, who came with her from their peaceful village to the bustling cities and streets of Tokyo. Koyuki only thought of him as a friend, and rejected his offers to go with him just so she can be with Natsumi.

 _Oh my. I wasted so many years,_ Koyuki thought hysterically. It hasn't been a decade yet and it already felt like an eternity for the ninja. She closed her eyes and released a gentle sigh.

"Koyuki-dono?" called a gentle voice. Speaking of which.

Koyuki gasped, her eyes opened, and she swore she felt her heart wanting to break free from her chest. "Ah, hello Dororo."

"What're you doing out here? Do you prefer to be here instead of indoors because I can manage that if you tell me," Dororo spoke from underneath his mask. That's one thing she never got to see. _What does he look like underneath that mask?_ The thought made her feel guilty because the rest of the platoon wanted to find out… and she never thought about figuring it out even once.

"N-No, I'm better staying indoors! I'm just out here because... sometimes, it's just easier to think when you're by yourself," explained Koyuki.

"I feel you. Forgive me for intruding, but what were you thinking about?" asked the curious frog.

"It's… It's nothing important. You don't need to worry about it," Koyuki half lied while trying to hide her blush..

"Koyuki-dono," Dororo began. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"

The female ninja flinched for a moment. Then she placed her hand on her chest and lowered her gaze while trying to hide her blush. "It's just…"

Dororo remained silent and waited. It concerned him because it wasn't like Koyuki to stammer.

"Um, Dororo?" she asked, still not looking at the blue Keronian.

"Yes?"

"What do you know about… romance?" Koyuki asked.

Dororo blushed slightly. He thought he'd never see the day. His partner, Koyuki, was in love?! He couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at the question. Then he stammered back.

"E-Eh… well I… where is this coming from?"

"W-Well it's just that… maybe I never told you this but… there's someone I started having a crush on for a long time now. He always protects me, he helps me, and no matter what or where I am, he's always there. I feel guilty too because I keep leaving him for other people who aren't as important to me as he is. And I want to tell him how I feel. What should I do?" Koyuki asked.

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo muttered. Then he looked away.

"I-I… I don't… Why don't you tell him how you feel?" he stuttered. What a no-brainer he was. Deep down, he somewhat felt his heart sink. He felt guilty too. Was he getting in the way of Koyuki and this guy's relationship? And he... protects her? He was confused, for his purpose was to protect Koyuki at all costs.

"I guess I can do that. But what if he doesn't like me back?" Koyuki sighed.

Dororo couldn't believe what he just heard. _Who is this boy? How can he not like her back? She told me how much he cares about her. And that's not all. Everyday I hear Koyuki-dono telling me about how all the boys in school swooned over her beauty and grace, so how can any guy dislike her back?! When I find that guy… I'll… I'll…!_

How oblivious can he get...?

"T-That's preposterous! How can he not return your feelings?!" he said angrily.

"Dororo…" Koyuki mumbled.

"That's crazy! You're Koyuki! You're smart, talented, sweet, kind, caring, graceful, beautiful… I know you'll never leave anyone behind and I—" he paused at that last word and noticed that Koyuki was staring at him. She was dumbfounded by his sudden confession. And her blush was intense. Could it be that he does like her?

Dororo retuned her blush with his own. What did he just say? They were words uttered beyond his control, that's for sure. As he looked up on her, he could see cherry blossom petals flowing past and behind her face, as well as her hair blowing against the side of her face, complementing her elegant beauty. He kept stuttering incoherently before continuing.

"I adore you for that. I hope he can see what I see in you. And whatever it takes, I hope you find what you're looking for in this guy," Dororo finished. Thank goodness he didn't tell her. He wasn't ready for this. And he doubts he'll ever be. His face fell. _Whoever Koyuki-dono loves… he has no idea how lucky he is._

"But if ever you two end up being together... and if you leave me one day, I just want you to know that… no matter what happens, I couldn't ask for a better partner," Dororo confessed. Koyuki blushed smiled warmly at the blue Keronian while shyly playing with her hair. She doesn't know what to say. _He does like me._

Little did she know that Dororo was heartbroken. But little did Dororo know that the guy she's talking about was him. It was all they could think about, much less say. They were both filled with silence… awkward silence. The ninja stood on the branch and turned to her home.

"Dororo... Thank you. I... I guess I'll go back in now," said Koyuki. "You coming?"

"…I think I'll stay for a few minutes. I'll come join you later," said Dororo.

"If you say so," Koyuki giggled and jumped off the tree. Dororo didn't look back. All he could do is stare at the stars, doing everything Koyuki did before he spoke to her. If only she stayed a little longer to watch the stars with him before they go to bed. Instead, he just sat there wondering. _Will Koyuki leave him the moment she finds someone, just as everyone else did? Will this guy take good care of her and protect her like he did? Will this guy love her like he still does?_ All these thoughts started to haunt his mind, and hopefully not his trauma switch at the thought of Koyuki leaving him one day. He felt like Giroro. He's concerned, and envious, of Koyuki being in love with someone whom he thought wasn't him, just as Giroro is concerned, envious, and even aggressive to his love rival – Saburo – for stealing the heart of his _beloved_ Natsumi.

He remembered every moment he and Koyuki did together. Big or small, it made a huge difference in his life. From the day she found him, to the day she found someone else, he was happy for her, but deep down he felt heartbroken and abandoned. After all, the last thing he expected was for Koyuki to neglect him. All of a sudden, he heard returning footsteps and snapped out of his thoughts. He finally looked back and noticed Koyuki returning to the sakura tree.

"By the way," she said before jumping back to the branch she once stood. Then she sat down and faced the blue Keronian.

"What is it, Koyuki-do-" He got cut off the moment Koyuki picked him up and pressed her lips against his masked ones. They weren't difficult to find, and the girl was too kind not to ask Dororo to remove it for her. It was ephemeral and he was too shocked to kiss her back. One thing's for sure, he was red all over. The moment she pulled away, she hugged the blue Keronian like a stuffed animal. He blushed harder at the thought of his head pressed against her chest.

"K-Koyuki-dono! A-all this time, you were," Dororo stammered while unable to complete his sentence. All this time, she was asking him for advice… about him? Now he was rendered speechless.

"Yes. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you because… because I love you, Dororo. And I couldn't be happier to realize that you feel the same way about me," Koyuki whispered before pulling him closer.

"Koyuki-dono…" Dororo blushed and his blue eyes sparkled in contrast to the moonlight. Then he tried to feel his little arms so he could hold them out and return the hug. It turns out he can say what he wants to say after all. He swore he could feel tears forming and his voice high pitching.

"I love you too," he cried. Koyuki giggled and nuzzled her cheek on his head. Don't worry about Dororo's tears. They're tears of joy. All his life he too wondered what it was like to truly love someone. Everyone in the platoon has fallen in love at least once. He would think that Kururu might have a thing for Angol Mois due to his fear of her innocence. Either way, he felt as if he was the only one who couldn't experience true love. Not until… that night.

The two pulled apart from the hug and stared at each other longingly. "Um… Koyuki-dono," Dororo began.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to watch the stars with me before we go to bed?" requested the Keronian ninja.

"Of course!" Koyuki nodded with a blush on her face while making that same, cute, cat-like smile. She allowed Dororo to sit on her lap and they both watched the stars twinkle, followed by the slow movement of the cherry blossom petals flowing through the peaceful moonlight.

* * *

 **Hello to all you Keroro Gunso fans! I'm not new to the archive, but I am new to writing a story of this fandom. The anime is a childhood favourite of mine and I figured why not make a story based on one of my OTPs? That's be a cinch! I apologize if it's too cliché but eh, what're you gonna do? If you want to ask me if I like this pairing or that pairing from Sergeant Keroro, then feel free to leave a message for me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Or not, and you'll be left in suspense.**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review if ever you think this story deserves one. Bye!**


End file.
